rainbow_color_girlfriend_2dfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Color Girlfriend 2d Wikia
Official English Wikia Guide for 虹色カノジョ 2d The 虹色カノジョ 2d Wiki is an English wiki guide for Japanese Version game of Dream Girlfriend. You can get Information, guides and news related to the Japanese Version game of Dream Girlfriend from this wiki. Download the english version throw the links IOS and Android . It's a Girlfriend raising game made by Ambition. Japanese Link to download: 虹色カノジョ 2d Social Media: Japanese Facebook,Twitter,English Facebook,English Twitter Tumblr ★ Introduction ★ Create your very own Dream Girlfriend! Customize her face, hairstyle, height and more! So many options to choose from to make your girlfriend one-of-a-kind♪ ■Fully Customizable Dating Simulator! ■Create your girlfriend to fit you perfectly, by selecting her clothes, hair, face, height and even her personality! Enjoy a number of events and special scenarios as you enjoy life under the same roof♪ But be sure to keep visiting her often, or she may get upset! ■In-Game Features! ■「Closet」 Change her clothes, hairstyle, accessories, even her face - a total of 14 customizable outfit slots available! Get your hands on motion-based MR outfits that really move! There are so many outfits available to help you make the most beautiful girl in the world♪ 「Study」 Help your girlfriend study hard to change her very personality♪ A new personality brings with it all-new conversations and behaviors! New personalities continue to be added regularly, too♪ 「Events」 Take part in regular Events to unlock exclusive, limited outfits! Compete with others for the top spot in Event Rankings to get amazing prizes♪ Get rewards even just for taking part! Story ■The brand new smartphone game "Dream Girlfriend", created by the Nanairo Zaibatsu, is taking the world by storm. You install it to see what all the fuss is about, and all of a sudden, there she is! Your very own girlfriend, right before your eyes! Set her bedtime and Sleeping outfit to give her a whole new level of reality. Interact with her on a deeper level than you thought possible, as she responds to your touch and start conversations on a wide range of topics. Live2D's motion technology brings outfits that really move! Collect Motion Rare clothing to match each in-game personality. With so many to choose, including Friendly, Tomboy, Tsundere, Yandere, Intelligent and more, the possibilities are endless! Powered by Live2D ★News and Update★ 11/15/2015 New special Gacha (11/15 ~11/19) 1 play is 50 NP 11 plays is 500 NP 11/12/2015 ■ Limited Login Campaign has started. ''' 11/10/2015 ■ '''New Event! [http://rainbow-color-girlfriend-2d.wikia.com/wiki/Gambler/Gambling_Event Gambler/Gambling Event]' has started' The [http://rainbow-color-girlfriend-2d.wikia.com/wiki/%F0%9F%90%9A_Shops_%F0%9F%90%9A Shop Menu] have been updated. * Niziiro box was added * Premium Shop was added Linked outfits in the NP Gacha was be replaced for the new event. 11/07/2015 ■ New Event! [http://rainbow-color-girlfriend-2d.wikia.com/wiki/Gambler/Gambling_Event Gambler/Gambling Event] (Was unsure of the translation) * It will start after Maintenance. Linked outfits in the NP Gacha will be replaced with the next events Linked outfits. Limitation shop has new items. * New color filters * Invisible hair ■ New store will be added on 11/10/2015 * Premium store ■ Niziiro box (Can be purchased in shells only) 11/06/2015 Limitation shop will be open Saturday and Sunday. Features will include for new color filters and invisible hair. 11/04/2015 Rainbow color Girls Collection 2d has ended. Awards have been distributed. School Trip Event is still active. 11/03/2015 School Trip Event has distributed the Midway ranking award. Event Gacha updated. Second Event linked outfit added. Reminder: The game will become unavailable for play during the above maintenance.A second notice will be given at the end of the maintenance period.Details of the changed made during the maintenance are subject to change.Please understand that the maintenance periods may end earlier or later then expected. Past Events Past News Past Special Gachas (NEW) Limited Login Campaign (Started) Monthly App Pack (Updated) This monthly App Pack is for November ''' '''Collaboration Campaign (ongoing) * Campaign Section only for the Japanese Version .. . . . ★Videos★ .Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Home Category:Menu